bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Oin Lightbringer
Oin Lightbringer is the dwarf cleric the party in Welcome to the Show. Appearance Oin is the shortest member of the party being a dwarf. He has pale skin, green eyes and a buffed figure. He also has brownish hair, mustache and beard with gray accents. The gray accents fill out all of his hair when he goes giant. He wears a suit of armor with gold trim and chest plate. He carries a large shield and a spiked gauntlet. Personality Early Life Abilities As a cleric, Oin is the primary healer for the party. He tends to spend his time and energy keeping the party alive and buffing them with white magic. That said, he is also a tank, able to take ridiculous amounts of damage and keep going. Offensively, Oin is very dangerous. Aside from his infamous punch, he is able to use punishing spells like Harm and Flame Strike, dealing incredible damage to enemies when in combat. He does not often use strategy, but his damage-dealing capacity renders this almost moot. Being no nonsense makes Oin an excellent observer. He will often be the first to spot problems, and is ALWAYS the first to offer criticism of stupidity. Since the realization that Arkoth was intruding upon their dreams, Oin takes it upon himself to master auto-hypnosis to allow himself to enter the dream world at will and protect the party (or so he made it seem). This comes with the bonus of making him a ridiculously fast reader as he is able to memorize books almost instantly. Relationships Jeminya Malum As a fellow warrior, Jeminya and Oin tend to stand on equal terms in combat, and there seems to be a quiet respect between them. In the episode "The Crisis," Oin speaks to Jeminya about her recent experience with death and the current psychological turmoil she goes through, acting as a sort of counselor and aiding her in working out her problems. She is surprised to learn that his moral leaning is chaotic neutral. Amber Hawthorne Oin and Amber tend to stand side by side in battle, with him typically using his buffing spells directly on her. Amber is attached to Oin as she sees him as a battle companion and friend, and she considers him as part of her horde. Faerthurin Faerthurin and Oin do not have much of a relationship, as they do not speak directly very often. They will support each other in battle, but not much more than that as they are equally no nonsense in personality. Later episodes show Fae displaying a mounting dislike for Oin and his manipulative ways. Ivan Windstrummer Oin is perhaps the only party member who is not affected by Ivan’s friendly and cheerful personality. In fact, he has been seen to find Ivan quite confusing, such as when he attempted to save Ivan from Arkoth’s nightmare and Ivan wouldn’t abandon the people in the dream. Kross Dalgo To say Kross and Oin have a strained relationship would be mild. Oin has several times brought Kross to task about his behavior and actions, even getting physically forceful when necessary. Of everyone in the party, Oin is easily hardest on Kross. Kross dislikes Oin, but still seems to trust him and his combat abilities. Jalerom Tanlaial Oin is typically disapproving of Jalerom as the man can get into just as much trouble as Kross. Jalerom himself seems somewhat frightened of Oin, and will occasionally rub at his ear from the memory of the times Oin has yanked him around by it. As the series progresses, though, Jalerom shows less and less hesitance to stand up to Oin, eventually outright calling him and his arrogant behavior out outright, having grown fed up with the dwarf's refusal to speak to anyone about anything, including his plans, and expecting others to simply fall in line with his actions. Jalerom still shows some measure of trust in Oin's judgement, but becomes far less tolerant of his standoffish conceit. Rose Emeraldsong Rose does not have much of a relationship with Oin at all. Neither is prone to talking much, and neither is inclined to form friendships, so they very rarely interact outside of sharing the role of healer. Simula Malum Like the rest of the party, Oin does not think much of Simula at all. Once she is forced to join the party, he is of the mind to keep her under constant watch. His exact thoughts about her are unknown. Trivia Category:Welcome_To_The_Show_Character